Makeover
by FallenAngel184
Summary: Alec and Magnus fluff! The title is rather self-explanatory... Oh, Magnus and his antics...


**A/N: This is my fav pairing from the Mortal Instruments series. Slash, but no citrus fruit. Not really even a tang... Maybe a different fic ;)**

**I wrote this a while ago, and then took it off because I didn't like it. I'm putting it back, and I changed a few things. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these books, Alec and Magnus would probably be making out in every other chapter... Yeah, it's a good thing I don't own them.**

"Hey there, hot stuff," Magnus winked at Alec as he stumbled, soaked with rainwater, into the warlock's apartment.

"Not the time, Magnus," the Shadowhunter snarled, trying to push back his soggy black hair from his pale forehead.

"Now now," his boyfriend reprimanded, wagging his finger. "I _could_ get you dry; it would pay to be nicer." Alec grumbled to himself, flopping onto the couch.

"I hate demons," he grouched, crossing his arms childishly. Magnus rolled his glitter-rimmed cat's eyes and settled himself down next to him after snapping his fingers and drying him off. A mumbled "thanks" was uttered, and the High Warlock smiled slightly.

"So," Magnus continued, running his finger lightly up and down Alec's spine as they cuddled, "what's the reason for hating demons today?"

"A Ravener got acidic spit all over my favorite sweatshirt," he grumbled, folding his arms immaturely.

"Ah yes, the black one," Magnus replied drily, referencing his boyfriend's affinity for the- in his opinion- boring color. Alec stuck his tongue out, and the pink color gave his boyfriend an idea.

_"That's it!"_ he shouted, jumping up and pulling Alec with him.

"That's what?" the Shadowhunter asked, panicking.

"I am giving you a makeover."

_"WHAT?"_

"You know, a makeover," Magnus explained, simultaneously dragging his unwilling boyfriend into his bedroom, where all his makeup and hairstyling tools lay on a vanity table. "Where I can fix you up and redo your drab wardrobe choices. I'm sure Isabelle would agree with me that you need to... Spice it up." Alec looked horrified, and seemed about to flee, so the warlock snapped his fingers and a rope appeared, binding the now struggling teenager to a cushioned chair.

"I'm going to use a spell to blind you for a few hours. That way, it'll be a surprise! Believe me darling, you'll love it." Alec's face paled even more than usual.

He wondered how this would turn out.

**(*MALEC*)**

_"Ta-da!"_ Magnus flourished as he took away the blinding and binding spells, placing his still reluctant boyfriend in front of a huge, floor-length mirror.

Alec's eyes widened as he stared at himself. His electric blue irises were striking, lined with a dark, smoky indigo that made them pop. His black lashes were long and thick, and there was just the barest amount of accenting, shimmery eye shadow on his lids. His cheekbones were highlighted, as was the bridge of his nose and the cupids bow right above his lips. Newly trimmed and brushed onyx hair swept over his forehead, no different from before except a little cleaner and neater. His dark pink lips opened in surprise as he examined his new wardrobe next; he actually liked it, and it wasn't crazy and colorful like Magnus'. The skinny jeans he was wearing were light blue and artistically stained with white bleach spots. He had on black converse and a t-shirt with his favorite band's logo on it. A deep blue zip-up sweatshirt showed off his Shadowhunter muscles and exhibited his already brightened blue eyes. Turning to his boyfriend, Alec noticed he looked... slightly nervous.

"So, you like it, right?" The sparkly warlock scratched his neck apprehensively, and was uncharacteristically avoiding Alec's eyes. The teenager's blue orbs softened, and he stepped up to his boyfriend, tilting his chin with a long pointer finger so their gazes met. Pressing his lips softly to the other boy's, he murmured his reply.

"I love it."

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, and placed another kiss on the Shadowhunter's newly glossed lips.

"Does this mean you'll let me do your makeup everyday? And get you new clothes? And possibly spike your hair...?" He asked questions excitedly, his gleeful attitude back. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure if the clothes are like this they'll be fine..." Magnus did a happy dance. "But I still want some of my old clothes. And... Maybe I'll allow the makeup."

_"YES!"_

"Only a little! And no hair spiking."

"Aww..."

"Some eyeliner. Maybe. That's it."

It was enough. Magnus completely redid his wardrobe, though Isabelle and Clary helped him, so it was okay. He settled for smoky blue eyeliner, though sometimes he strapped Alec down and did more.

One time, he even spiked his hair.

**A/N: I'm not particularly happy with the ending of this one, but I just _adore_ Malec, so I'll overlook that... I need to draw made-over Alec, and I'll probably post it on deviantArt when I get around to it. Check it out, link is in my profile.**

**Read and Review! *hearts*  
**

**(I'll give you virtual brownies if you do...)**


End file.
